


Danny's Savior

by Hiway202



Series: Saving Daddy [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Danny has some kids, but there are a few problems: They don't know they're half ghost, they don't know he's half ghost, and their dad, Danny, is missing. How will this all go down?





	Danny's Savior

**Author's Note:**

> The story that started it all.
> 
> That's right, this is my first uploaded fanfic (originally uploaded on fanfiction.net on December 27, 2011 when I was 12).
> 
> Warning. It sucks. Read at your own risk!

I, 12 year old Katie McDonald, sit on our family couch watching Danny Phantom. As the theme song plays, I sigh.

"Why did they have to cancel Danny Phantom?" I ask.

"Because it's the stupidest show ever," says my big sister Kailey never looking up from her Justin Bieber magazine.

"Shut up, Kailey! It is not! I wish it wasn't over," I say.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be."

"What the heck was that?" I ask my big sister.

"The TV, duh," Kailey responds to my question.

"But Desiree doesn't appear until episode 6! This is episode 1! Why on earth is th-" I start to say, but I'm cut off by the house shaking violently.

"Katie! What are you doing? Knock! It! Off!" Kailey screams finally putting down the magazine.

My big brother, Eric, and my little sister, Karli, run into the room. Just then, a green vortex takes us out, and my life goes black.


End file.
